Percussion element instruments, as that expression is used herein, are any of various forms of musical instruments wherein a series of tubes, bars, plates or the like are arranged side-by-side usually in the order of the musical scale, to emit sound when struck. Such instruments, sometimes generically called ideophones, are specifically xylophones, metalaphones, tubaphones or other designations depending upon the configuration and material of the percussion elements. The term "percussion elements" is intended herein to mean collectively any and all such ideophone elements regardless of material or shape.
Common to most conventional percussion element instruments of this sort is a pair of side-rails which support the opposite ends of the elements usually at their nodal points. Side-rails are most often straight, co-planar and coextensive, and typically are spaced apart more widely at one end than the other so that the percussion elements of different lengths arranged between them can be in the sequence of a musical scale.
Prior art means for holding the percussion elements in side-rails take many forms, most often including oversized holes through which the end portions of the elements project with some form of element-encircling means such as string connecting them to the side-rails to hold them in place. Rubber cradles mounted on the side-rails have also been employed as in U.S. Pat. No. 4,543,871. The prior art also includes a commercial form of toy chimes wherein the side-rails are of substantially rigid plastic foam with aligned pairs of holes which are measurably larger than the percussion elements. The elements and side-rails are loosely fitted together and this design lacks any means for holding the elements in their proper position in a unitary assembly with the side-rails.
It is a principal object of the present invention to provide a simple form of percussion element and side-rail assembly, especially but not necessarily applicable to children's toy instruments, wherein the bars are removably held by force-fit in elastically deformable holes in the side-rails without further means of interconnection.